La renuncia
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Sasuke siempre se iba, aunque Naruto no quisiera. / Oneshot de regalo para Kiyomi-16.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** WI?, BL.

* * *

 _ **Para Michelle.**_

...

..

.

Sasuke siempre se iba. Ese era un hecho, tan irrefutable como lo que pasaba cuando dejas caer una manzana al suelo. La gravedad la atrae, se desploma, nunca flota. Así era Sasuke. No podía permanecer en Konoha, no era su hogar, no conocía nada, ni nadie ahí dentro. Todo lo que había estaba manchado, oscuro o borroso, no era más que una casa muy grande y un montón de miradas que acusaban —con justa razón— y contaban historias que eran dolorosas por lo reales que solían ser. Su permanencia en Konoha no era paz, ni era nada, era un contrato tácito de no violencia que se rompía cada minuto, cuando Naruto no era capaz de entender sus silencios o sus cortas visitas, cuando el horror era tanto que ni siquiera se podía vislumbrar a simple vista, más que cortando con bisturí cada palabra que se emitía con engorroso silencio.

Sasuke se iba, y era algo que Naruto no podía cambiar, aunque quisiera de verdad. Aunque hubiese luchado tanto tiempo para traerlo de vuelta, aunque le rogara a gritos, o a miradas que no se fuera, Sasuke se iba y no podía ser de otra manera, e imaginarlo de otra forma sería cambiar a Sasuke desde dentro hasta afuera, elegir de nuevo cada gusto extravagante y sencillo, cada gesto de sus labios, cada movimiento de cejas y cada nuevo suspiro que emergía de sus pulmones. Sasuke era quien era, y no pertenecía a Konoha aunque Naruto quisiera hacerlo encajar con tanta fuerza que tan sólo lograba lastimar a ambos.

Sasuke se iba. Otra vez, se iba a ir. Había charlado con Sakura antes, que Sasuke se iría pronto, y no le sorprendió que realmente fuera así. Kakashi tampoco fue capaz de impedirlo, y más bien lo sugirió, sintiendo que tanto tiempo en la aldea a Sasuke le iba a causar alguna enfermedad o le agravaría las que ya tenía, como un animal salvaje que pertenece a la naturaleza y vivir entre concreto lo desanima y lo hiere tanto que ni siquiera puede permanerse en pie. Y aunque Naruto se enfadó, ya lo sabía, siempre lo supo, y no lo podía cambiar.

Le tomó poco ir hacia su casa, o el lugar donde vivía y que no se parecía a un hogar. Sin nada en las paredes, apenas un poco en el refrigerador y demasiado en el sótano que no iba a volver a ver la luz del sol. Sasuke ya estaba preparando la maleta, y esperaba a Naruto, aunque no lo pareciera. Sasuke sabía que Naruto iría, cada vez que se tenía que ir, aunque no quisiera, y aunque ni siquiera Naruto lo planeara, Sasuke sabía, porque ese hilo que los ataba no permitía que fuera de otra manera, y si pudiera ser distinto entonces Sasuke sería quien iría a ver a Naruto cada que tuviera que escapar.

Ninguno habló de pronto, frente a frente con el humo del té recién preparado entre sus rostros y los gestos duros del amor no consumado, los reproches, las partidas que no se curaban y la herida del mañana jamás previsto pero siempre bien calculado. La furia de Naruto no podía ser más que dolor y también vergüenza por lo que ambos sabían pero ninguno se había atrevido a pronunciar. Y Sasuke se iba, y Naruto no podía detenerlo, ni con todo el amor ni con toda la rabia que empecinada se mostraba ahí cuando Sasuke miraba el horizonte y no se imaginaba nada más que estar con él, y vivir con él, y morir con él, porque de otra manera le era imposible existir.

—¿Te vas? ¿Otra vez?

—Me voy. Otra vez.

—Está bien.

—…

—…

—No me puedo quedar más tiempo.

—Está bien.

El silencio le pesó a Sasuke, pese a estar harto de las discusiones con Naruto cada que tomaba otra misión larga que le tomaba meses volver, y le disgustaba tanto que Naruto gritara tanto como que se quedara callado y aceptara que no iba a estar, porque significaba que se daba por vencido, y de todas las tonterías imposibles que Naruto quería, la única que le ardía tanto que dejara de desear, era que Sasuke no se fuera más de su lado.

—Me iré contigo.

Sasuke alzó la mirada, y no supo responder. De todas las respuestas posibles, y de todas las reacciones de Naruto, era la que menos esperaba. A diferencia suya, Konoha era de Naruto, tan intrínsecamente unidos que no se podía saber bien dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Los sueños de Naruto estaban unidos a Konoha, aún los más pequeños. ¿Y qué le decía ahora? ¿Qué iba a dejar su hogar atrás? ¿Por él?

—Naruto, tienes cosas qué hacer aquí.

—Me iré contigo.

—Sakura y Kakashi…

—Me iré contigo.

—Konoha…

—Me iré contigo.

—Para ser Hokage…

—¿No escuchaste? Me iré contigo.

Sasuke negó, y se dio la vuelta sin poder aguantar la mirada. De llevarse a Naruto con él, también se llevaría una parte de Konoha que sí se podía respirar como un hogar. Y los hogares que Sasuke había tenido se habían derrumbado o habían ardido hasta los cimientos, llenos de fantasmas o demonios que estuvieron por arrancarle la poca humanidad que conservaba.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Sasuke.

—¿Vas a renunciar a tanto por mí?

—Lo he hecho antes.

—No así, Naruto. Si vienes conmigo entonces…

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Si vienes conmigo, tendrás que renunciar.

Podían arder, derrumbarse, matarse, destruirse, o amarse, lo que era igual. Una vez fuera, entonces Naruto renunciaría a Konoha y Sasuke renunciaría a su soledad, y no sabía cuál de los dos amaba más lo que perderían. Si se iban juntos, entregarían todo, y sería aún peor que la promesa de morir juntos.

—¿Me escuchas, Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke acercándose a él y tomándolo de la solapa de la camisa. Necesitaba que lo entendiera bien antes de irse—. Si vienes conmigo entonces ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Naruto apartó la mano de Sasuke con una sacudida y entonces lo besó, sosteniéndolo de la nuca con el brazo que le quedaba. Correspondió, sintiendo un rastro de lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas, con el corazón hecho una furia latiendo con tanta fuerza que creyó morir, lo abrazó mientras se ahogaba en placer, como un hambriento se come un pedazo de pan azucarado con chocolate. El beso se rompió y se convirtió en varios pequeños que caían ahí donde podían, ya fuera en sus labios o en su barbilla.

—Bastardo. Iré contigo.

Sasuke acarició la mandíbula de Naruto con los dedos, luego volvió a besarlo. Cerró los ojos, pegando su frente a la del otro.

—Entonces no te atrevas a dejarme solo nunca más.

—Es una promesa.

Sasuke se iba, y Naruto iba con él.

...

..

.

Feliz cumpleaños, gatita.


End file.
